


The Princess & the Phoenix

by Irina_Chan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Chan/pseuds/Irina_Chan
Summary: Basada en la película "La princesa encantada"Ruby y Zafiro son princesas y desde el nacimiento de la pelirroja han estado comprometidas. El problema es que no se soportan y la sola idea de casarse es un martirio para ambas.Con el paso de los años ambas empiezan a formar un afecto por la otra, pero Ruby es secuestrada y transformada en fénix y solo una promesa de amor de verdad podrá romper el hechizo.





	1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo existió un Reino, el Reino de Amarillo, que era gobernado por una Reina, La Soberana Yellow Diamond, La Cual era Infeliz ya que no tenía un Heredero, un hijo al cual dejarle todo el reino y siguiera sus pasos.

Al pasar de un año, por causa del destino la reina pudo dar a luz a una bella niña de cabellos rojos risados, de ojos rojos cual la sangre y piel morena, le puso por Nombre Ruby, Ruby Diamond próxima Heredera al trono del Reino de Amarillo, era su única hija y por ello su hermosa adoración así que por lo feliz que estaba decidió realizar una enorme fiesta para presentarla ante la sociedad como su futura heredera.

A dicha celebración asistieron reyes y reinas de todos los reinos vecinos, de entre estos reinos estaba El Reino de Azul, que era liderado por la Soberana Blue Diamond la cual asistió junto con sus dos hijas Zafiro y Lapis Blues.

**~∆~•∆•~∆~**

Las dos adorables niñas se acercaron a un Moisés (cuna) que esta cubierto por unas finas telas de color rojo y amarillo donde estaba acostada la bebé, Lapis estaba detrás de Zafiro mirando sobre el hombro de está a la bebe, Lapis miraba a la pequeña mientras que Zafiro comenzó a jugar con un pequeño collar entre sus manos luego lo agito frente a la bebé y esta en respuesta empezó a alzar sus manitas para intentar tomar el collar. Cuando por fin lo logro, Zafiro lo soltó para que que pudiera jugar con el, Mientras Ruby miraba el collar con curiosidad riendo un poco, Zafiro la imitó y río también. Lapis por solo se la pasaba viendo a su hermana y a la bebe con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo que ninguna de las niñas noto era el como sus madres las miraban (especialmente a Zafiro) y se sonrieron cómplices. Ellas vieron como una especie de química entre la bebe y la pequeña peli-celeste. Yellow se acerco a Blue como si estuviera pasando casualmente por allí y empezó a hablar muy tranquilamente

 _- **¿Que te parece? Al parecer mi hija se llevara bien con tu hija...** **Emm** **... ¿Como se llamaba?** -_Blue río un poco, ya tenía una idea de que es lo que estaba pensando Yellow.

- _ **Zafiro, Zafiro Blues**_ \- Luego procigió a seguir conversando con Yellow- _**Y si note como ellas se llevan... ¿**_ _ **Crees**_ _ **que podríamos forma un...**_ -Movió su mano cómo si buscara la palabra correcta para decir- _**Un enlace para el Futuro?**_ -

Yellow sonrió ante el éxito de su plan.  
- _ **Mmm, me parece bien. Con tu reino y el**_ _ **mío**_ _ **seremos invencibles. ¡Solo**_ _ **Imaginalo**_ _ **!**_ \- Dijo Yellow levantando un poco la voz. Era sabido que la Reina del Reino de Amarillo era... Algo Avariciosa.

Blue sonrió tranquilamente, pero luego se puso a pensar. - _ **Aunque deberíamos darles un poco de tiempo para conocerse. No seria justo que cuando crecieran se les dijera que ya estaban comprometidas**_ -

- _ **Tal ves tienes**_ _ **razón**_ _ **...**_ \- Yellow cruzo los brazos, pero luego una idea cruzo por su cabeza, encontrando así una solución a su problema- _**¿Que te parece si cada verano Tu y Zafiro**_ _ **vienen**_ _ **a mi castillo a pasar esos**_ _ **días**_ _ **?, les daremos tiempo para conocerse y enamorarse. Para cuando crezcan no habrá problema alguno**_ \- Blue pareció satisfecha con el trato.

- ** _Me parece bien_** \- Contesto Blue

- ** _¿Entonces es un trato?_** \- Yellow extendió su mano a Blue, esta suspiró divertida y también extendió su mano estrechando la con la de Yellow para así sellar el trató.

Ambas rieron satisfechas y ansiosas por lo que vaya a suceder con el trato.

Aunque por otro lado alguien las había escuchado y había bufado enojado consumido en ira.

Su nombre era Jasper, hermana de Ruby o mejor dicho Prima. Era hija ilegítima de Yellow Diamond. Ya que fue adoptada por esta luego de que su Madre y hermana menor de Yellow, Pink Diamond, fuera asesinada. Y a pesar de que Yellow la había aceptado dejar vivir en el Castillo, el deseo de Jasper era convertirse en Reina cosa que le fue negada ya que no era hija legítima de Yellow.

Cuando supo que Yellow no podía concebir un hijo, pensó en una manera de asesinar la y apoderarse del reino.  
Pero ahora con el nacimiento de esa niñata tonta todos sus planes fueron arruinados. No podía lograr su cometido.

Posteriormente intento hacerse del reino junto con su ayudante Cherry (Eyeball), pero fueron descubiertas y desterradas de las tierras del reino para siempre. Jasper juró que regresaría y que le arrebataría el reino junto con todo aquello que amara Yellow, pero esta lo ignoro y las exilió

**~∆~•~∆~•~∆~**

Pasaron cuatro años hasta que por fin Ruby y Zafiro se conocerían. Ya que por las cuestiones de mantener se en alerta por Jasper, Yellow pospuso el encuentro de las niñas pero después de un tiempo decidió bajar la guardia y cumplir con su parte del trató.

El primer verano, Ruby iba con su Madre a caballo hacia el Reino de Azul. En ese entonces Ruby tenía cuatro años y miraba todo a su rededor con una enorme curiosidad. Estaba sentada al frente de Yellow mientras esta conducía al Caballo y detrás de ellas las seguía una enorme escolta.  
Su Madre le había dicho que irían al reino vecino para que conociera a una "Amiga". Ruby esta muy nerviosa ya que no era muy sociable que digamos.

Cuando llegaron al Castillo, en la entrada ya las estaban esperando Blue junto con sus dos hijas. Lapis la cual tenía una cara de que no le importaba nada en absoluto mientras que Zafiro se notaba molesta, la había obligado a arreglar se de una manera elegante.

Blue puso su mejor sonrisa y alzo los brazos para dar la bienvenida.

- ** _Hola_** ** _,_** ** _Reina_** ** _Yellow_** ** _sean_** ** _bienvenidas_** \- Saludo Blue apenas entro está. Pero apenas entrando la Reina Yellow soltó un bufido molesta ya que le había caído un nido en la cabeza arruinando así su glamorosa entrada, para luego la mamá ave pasa se por su nido y sus preciados huevos y se fuera. Yellow actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y a cómodo su hermosa Corona llena de decoraciones de Diamantes amarillos y Rubíes.

- ** _Como_** ** _estaba_** ** _diciendo_** ** _,_** ** _Sean_** ** _Bienvenidas_** ** _al_** ** _Reino_** ** _de_** ** _Azul_** \- Dijo finalmente Blue.

- ** _¡Oh!, ¿Y_** ** _quienes_** ** _son_** ** _estas_** ** _lindas_** ** _niñas_** ** _?_** \- preguntó Yellow guiñándole un ojo a Blue, empezando a ejecutar su magnífico plan. Ambas niñas fruncieron el ceño y le sonrieron solo por cortesía, ya que odiaban que les dijeran "Lindas"- ** _¿Son_** ** _las_** ** _Princesas_** ** _Lapis_** ** _y_** ** _Zafiro_** ** _?_** -

Continuo hablando Yellow mientras caminaba alejándose hacia su caballo. Una vez alado de este Yellow bajo a Ruby, que durante todo este tiempo había estado allí solo observando, para poder presentarla formalmente. Una ves abajo la niña rasco uno de sus brazos como signo de timidez. Blue se dirigió a ella.

- ** _Tu_** ** _debes_** ** _de_** ** _ser_** ** _la_** ** _Princesa_** ** _Ruby_** ** _, Seas_** ** _Bienvenida_** \- Término de decir con una cálida sonrisa, sin embargo la pelirroja no respondió solo se limitaba a mirar el piso como lo más interesante en el mundo ya que se sentía un poco incómoda. Yellow la empujó "Levemente" e igualmente Blue hizo lo mismo con Zafiro para que tuvieran su primer acercamiento, y así ambas niñas quedaron frente a frente.

- ** _¡SALUDEN SE!_** \- Dijo o mas bien grito Yellow al ver que no hacían algún movimiento.  
Zafiro casi se cae del susto pero logro mantener se en equilibro. Puso una cara de fastidio e inclusive asco. Ruby aun parecía tímida, pero no paso por desapercibido aquel gestó asía ella. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza haciendo que se despeinaran y que al igual su ropa se alborotada.

- ** _Hola_** ** _Princesa_** ** _...._** \- Zafiro observo un poco a Ruby y el como una Marca como de unas flamas se asomaba por su hombro. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, contuvo la risa y prosiguió - ** _Flama_** ** _-_**

- ** _¿Que?_** \- Ruby se dio cuenta del viento, rápido se acomodo la ropa y poniéndose roja de la Vergüenza, dijo.- ** _¡_** ** _M-mi_** ** _nombre_** ** _es_** ** _Ruby_** ** _!_** -

- ** _Te_** ** _diré_** ** _Flama_** \- Dijo la peli-celeste burlándose. La pelirroja se enojo y se sonrojo mas. Zafiro comenzó a reírse pero luego dio un gemido de dolor por el golpe que le había dado su Madre iba a protestar pero mejor se quedo callada, pues tenía que comportarse. Volvió a su anterior postura y suspiro pesadamente e hizo una leve reverencia- **_Es_** ** _un_** ** _"_** ** _Placer_** ** _"_** ** _tenerla_** ** _aquí_** ** _Princesa_** ** _..._** -Tuvo que contener una leve risa y continuo ** _-_** ** _Flama_** -.

Ruby frunció el ceño ante el nuevo "Apodó". Zafiro no se movió de su lugar, con esto Blue carraspeo un poco, esta entendió a que se refería su Madre. La peli-celeste se enderezó y sin ocultar su asco, tomo la mano de la pelirroja. Ruby tampoco oculto su desagradó y arrugo la nariz. Zafiro se acerco lentamente y cuando beso la mano de Ruby se separo rápidamente para luego soltar un pequeño " Puaj" y limpiarse la boca con su guante.

La pelirroja enojada se limpio la mano y susurro un pequeño "Tonta".Yellow y Blue intentaron aligerar las cosa poco a poco, incluso a la fuerza, pero ellas simplemente no querían. Sería un verano muy largo. Aunque por otro lado Lapis solo se limitaba a reír, para la peli-azul era demasiado divertido todo esto, ¡SI! Definitivamente seria un verano muy interesante.

Frente a sus madres Ruby y Zafiro quisieron hacer que se llevaban bien, pero mas falso no se podía ver. Pero terminaron dándose la espalda no pudiendo fingir mas.

- ** _Esto_** ** _No es..._** -

Dijo Ruby dando una sonrisa falsa y mirando por encima de su hombro a Zafiro.

- ** _Esto_** ** _No_** ** _es_** ** _Divertido_** -

Término por decir Zafiro, sin disimular el que odiaba a Ruby.  
  



	2. Capitulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúan las discusiones entre ambas princesas.

Yellow y Blue prácticamente les gritaban a sus hijas que fueran amables entre ellas. Ruby daba excusas del por que no acercarse y Zafiro simplemente estaba cruzada de brazos, con los ojos cerrados ignorando a su Madre.

Lapis se asomó desde la espalda de Blue y cuando Ruby la vio, está le dio una amable sonrisa haciendo que Ruby le corresponda.

"No entiendo por qué no me han presentado a esa chica. Parece más amable que está tonta con la que me juntan".

Pensó la pelirroja. Zafiro frunció el ceño, notaba la mirada que Ruby le daba a su hermana y luego a ella.  
Yellow dio un a palmada llamando la atención de todos.

- _ **Bien, lo mejor será entrar al castillo. No lo crees, Blue.**_ \- Comentó mientras le hacía unas señas hacía las niñas.

- _ **Oh, Claro**_ \- comprendió lo que la otra decía- ** _Tenemos que hablar sobre algunos planes futuros. Lapis tu nos acompañaras._** -

La joven peli-azul comprendió a lo que su Madre y la amiga de esta se referían, deseaban dejar a solas al "Par de Tortolitas". Zafiro al percatarse de esto fulminó con la mirada a su hermana esperando que está se negara pero sólo le sonrió burlona, le saco la lengua y se fue detrás de ambas Reinas.

**◇~◇~◇~◇**

  
Dentro del castillo, Zafiro corrió a su cuarto por una espada de madera y luego salió buscando a Ruby para "jugar". (Cabe resaltar que al ser las herederas al trono se les enseña a manejar la espada, como defenderse y todas esas cosas).   
Una ves la encontró se dedicó a corretear a la pelirroja apuntándole con el juguete como si fuese real. Mientras la pelirroja se dedicó a correr por los pasillos buscando a su Madre. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando una idea pasó por su mente, se paró en seco y estiró su pie en el escalón, y Zafiro que no previno eso se calló de los últimos escalones soltando la espada en el camino. Aprovechando esto Ruby se lanza sobre su espalda, con un brazo se aferra a su cuello y con el otro golpeaba su cabeza. Ademas para no caer entre lazo sus piernas a la cintura de Zafiro, por lo que prácticamente estaba montada en su espalda. Zafiro, por su parte se dedicaba a dar vueltas tratando de alcanzar a Ruby para quitarse la de encima.

- _ **Parece que se están llevando bien**_ \- Dice Yellow con una enorme sonrisa mientras señala a ambas niñas peleando.

- _ **Creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo.**_ -Dijo Blue ignorando a ambas niñas peleando.

Yellow sonrió avariciosa ante esto, Serían las naciones más poderosas, si es que el trato llegaba a realizarse.  
Mientras Lapis sonreía, no esperaba el momento de contarle todo esto a Zafiro una ves que crecieran .

Y esto, sólo era el comienzo.

**◇~◇~◇~◇~◇**

Estaba atardeciendo y ambas Reinas estaban caminando por el jardín charlando de cosas comunes. Ruby se dedicaba a corretear a Zafiro, la cual ya estaba cansada por las peleas anteriores, y cuando la alcanzó le pego con la espada de madera de hacía unas horas. Lapis se sentó en la rama de un árbol observando todo con una sonrisa para luego continuar leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos.

- _ **A esto llamo...-**_ Dijo Blue.

- _ **A esto llamo yo un buen trato**_ \- Completó Yellow.

En ese momento se acercaron Ruby y Zafiro en medio de una pelea y Yellow sostiene de lo hombros a Zafiro mientras que Blue cargaba a Ruby de cabeza. Ambas Reinas rieron.¡Ah! ¡Qué Buena es, a veces, la Negación!.

Zafiro se jaloneaba del agarre de Yellow y Ruby se retorcía en los brazos de Blue, lo hacían con el único propósito de que las soltarán pero ambas fueron ignolaradas.  
  


**◇●◇●◇●◇●◇●**

  
Habían pasado 5 años y ahora Ruby tenía 9 años y Zafiro 11... pero seguían odiándose.  
Era el primer día de verano y Yellow apresuraba a su hija para irse. Todo estaba listo menos el motivo de la salida.

- ** _¡Ya Vámonos, Ruby!¡Zafiro nos_** ** _está_** ** _esperando¡._** -Le gritó Yellow desde la entrada del castillo. Ruby estaba en un balcón con los brazos cruzados y sin intenciones de salir. Al escuchar a su Madre soltó un bufido y volteo a verla.

- ** _¡Madre! ¡_** ** _Aún_** ** _no estoy lista!_** \- Y era verdad. Ruby traía ropa de plebeya, pues según ella se sentía más cómoda a pesar de que su madre detestaba que se vistiera así. Su cabello estaba revuelto y apenas atado con un listón rojo y para colmo la cara roja a causa de una alergia- **_¡_** ** _Además_** ** _el viaje me marea!_** \-   
Pero Yellow la ignoro, su hija siempre ponía pretextos para no ir al Reino de Azul. Así que mandó a uno de sus sirvientes el cual bajo a la princesa como saco de papas y así como estaba. Cuando la iban subiendo al carruaje Ruby se puso a gritar.

- ** _¡P-pero!¡Madre!¡Estoy Mal!¡Mi Alergia!¡_** ** _Dejarías_** ** _que tu_** ** _Único_** ** _heredero muera por algo_** ** _así_** ** _!_** -Exageraba Ruby.

- ** _Tomaré el riesgo_** \- Respondió Yellow mientras soltaba un suspiro y rodaba los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo. Luego subió al carruaje también.

Mientras en el Reino de Azul, Zafiro Practicaba Tiro al arco en su cuarto utilizando a la pobre puerta como objetivo.

 ** _-Zafiro,Dice Madre que te apresures a.... ¡Wou!-_** Lapis había entrado sin tocar y una flecha se clavo a un lado de su cara. Pero está ni se inmutó.

- ** _¡Ah! ¡Lapis! ¡Casi te mato!-_** Dijo Zafiro preocupada por su hermana, Pero no se disculpó, estaba enojada.

Lapis la miro y luego hacía el otro lado de la puerta donde estaba un dibujo muy chistoso de Ruby con varias flechas en el, flechas que si había acertado.

 ** _\- Madre se va a enojar si llega a ver eso -_** Dijo mientras señalaba el dibujo. Zafiro sólo todo los ojos, o bueno el único visible ya que el otro estaba tapado por su fleco.

- ** _¿Y?, Si_** ** _Madre_** ** _me hace besarla me enfermo._** \- Hizo una mueca de asco y saco la lengua.

◇•◇•◇•◇•◇

En la tarde llegaron Yellow y Ruby. La Reina y sus hijas fueron a recibirlas al barco que las traía.

- ** _¡Un_** ** _día_** ** _tendremos_** ** _un gran compromiso! -_** Dijo Yellow a modo de saludo.

- ** _Me agrada esa idea-_** contestó Blue acercándose.

Mientras ellas se saludaban, Ruby no bajaba del barco y se limitaba a mirar por la borda con los brazos cruzados.

Luego recibió un tomatazo en la cara y cuando volteo a ver quien fue, Zafiro estaba enfrente a la multitud de gente junto a una caja de tomates.

Aunque su cara demostrará inocencia su sonrisa no lo era. Por ello Ruby supuso que fue ella aparte de tener una resolverá en sus manos. La miro con odio.


	3. Capitulo II

En el castillo, Lapis y Zafiro bajaban resbalando se por el barandal. Primero llego Lapis al suelo y una ves en el salió corriendo luego Zafiro hizo lo mismo. Aunque lo que lo que Zafiro quería era separarse de Ruby ya que a pesar de todo está andaba detrás de ellas por que, en primer lugar, su madre lo ordenaba y, en segundo lugar, por que estaba sola y quería jugar. Cuando Ruby imitó sus acciones cayó de cara al piso y en lo que tardaba en levantarse y seguir las, Lapis y Zafiro ya estaban en los jardines en una improvisada casa del árbol. Zafiro espero a que llegara Ruby hasta la casa para que cuando intentará subir jalar la escalera de cuerda y dejarla fuera de ella. Lapis sólo miraba en silencio y Zafiro no dejaba de reír a carcajadas.

 **- _A Madre no le gustará esto-_** Comentó Lapis mirando a Ruby.

 _ **\- Pero a mi si**_ \- Respondió Zafiro.

 ** _-¿Por qué me haces esto?-_** Pregunto Ruby frustrada y desilusionada.

 ** _-Por que sólo me haces_ _reír_** \- Respondió Zafiro. En ese momento Lapis decidió bajar, ya que no quería meterse en problemas, pero Ruby se adelantó.

- _ **¡Pues Bien!, ¡Se van a arrepentir!**_ \- Gritó Ruby y pateo una tabla de madera que sostenía a la casa y está se calló con todos y las niñas dentro. Cabe aclarar que nadie salió ileso, tuvieron varias heridas pero sólo superficiales.

Al día siguiente, Ruby y su Madre partieron hacía su reino. Las mayores actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero cuando Ruby y Yellow se alejaron en caballo está miraba a su hija en vendada con reproche, al llegar al reino recibiría un enorme castigo.

Mientras, Blue se despidió agitando su mano alegremente en la entrada pero cuando Ruby y Yellow se alejaron lo suficiente volteo a ver a sus hijas con reproche y sin importarle sus heridas les dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada una.

**(5 años después)**

  
Ahora con 14 años, Ruby iba en su carruaje con una expresión resignada y de fastidio. Ya sabía que ninguna excusa le impediría que la forzaran de ir con Zafiro, la cual ya tenía 16 años.

Cómo Zafiro ya era una joven adulta, la estrategia de que fuesen amigas, que por cierto no eran, debía de cambiar para que se enamoraran. Así que Yellow hizo que su hija se vistiera con un hermoso vestido rojo de las telas más finas. Peinaron su cabello rojizo y rizado y le pusieron el collar de Rubíes que Zafiro le dio cuando nació, le inventaron que era un regalo de su Madre para que no objetara. La joven no se veía mal, al contrario, se veía hermosa y Yellow tenía la esperanza de que ahora si Zafiro se fijará en ella. Aunque en el fondo sabía todo, pero fingía demencia conservando aún la esperanza.

Cuando llegaron, aún así Ruby no quería bajar del carruaje y Yellow le jalaba la mano mientras está protestaba.

Mientras Blue ordenaba a Zafiro a bajar de una rama de un árbol en la que estaba subida indispuesta a bajar pero la rama de repente se rompió y está cayó de cara al suelo, haciendo enojar a su Madre por haber ensuciando su ropa. Lapis sólo observaba tranquila aguantando la risa.

Cuando por fin obligaron a Ruby a bajar del carruaje, está optó por irse lejos de Zafiro y no estar cerca de la vista de su Madre.  
Intrigada por saber que se sentía ser Reina, tomó la corona y cetro de Blue. Luego se sentó en su trono y fingió ser la reina. Todo iba perfecto en su juego hasta que Zafiro se puso a su lado mientras que Ruby miraba al otro. Cuando Ruby volteo hacía la peli celeste, está traía una máscara y la asustó. Luego la peli celeste rió con malicia, ganándose una mirada rencorosa de la pelirroja.

Esta se quito la corona y la dejo junto con el cetro en el asiento y se fue.

En la tarde, Ruby hablaba con una de las guardias: Amatista. Ella tenía 15 Y realmente le caía bien a Ruby. Lapis y Zafiro observaban desde el marco de la puerta, donde no las veían y la peli celeste parecía molesta. Luego Ruby y Amatista rieron por algo mientras que la pelirroja le sonreía demasiado.

 _ **\- Le gusta coquetear con los guardias... ¡Qué horror!-**_ Dijo Zafiro con los brazos cruzados. Lapis sólo la veía.

- ** _Creo que ella te gusta_** \- soltó de repente Lapis recibiendo un leve codazo y una fulminante mirada de parte de su hermana.

Mas tarde, Ruby y Zafiro jugaban cartas. Zafiro le dijo a su hermana que se pusiera detrás de Ruby para que hiciera trampa, está tendría que ver las cartas de Ruby y hacerles señas a Zafiro para saber sus cartas. Cabe decir que está no sabía jugar y no le decía bien el juego de Ruby a Zafiro.

- ** _Tres sietes y dos diez_**.- Dijo Zafiro con triunfó mientras señalaba sus cartas. Ruby le sonrió con seguridad y enseñó sus cartas.

 _ **-Pues ganó otra vez. -**_ Dijo Ruby.

Zafiro se recargo en la mesa para ver mejor pues no lo podía creer luego voltea a ver a su hermana con reproche y está sólo le dio una cara de aburrida. Luego Zafiro se dio cuenta que la idiota era ella por pedirle a Lapis ayuda sabiendo que está no sabía jugar. Se sentó nuevamente y puso sus manos en la cara.

- ** _¡Qué humillación!-_** Dijo Zafiro.

- _ **Esto es... -**_ Comenzó Ruby riendo con autosuficiencia.

 ** _-¡Esto no es divertido!_** \- Interrumpió Zafiro.

◇•◇•◇•◇

  
Pasaron las semanas y cuando Zafiro podía molestar a Ruby, lo hacía, pero también la pelirroja aprendió a defenderse y también se las devolvía.  
Blue, Lapis y Zafiro fueron el último día de verano a dejar a Ruby y Yellow en su barco, pero la peli celeste sólo tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba mal sentada. No se despidió pero a Ruby le dio igual

Lo que tomó desprevenida a Zafiro, fue un tomatazo que recibió en la cara. Cuando volteo a ver quien fue, Ruby sin mirarla tiraba una resortera al mar. Zafiro se enojó y de puso a refunfuñar. Mientras Blue y Lapis se morían de risa. 

▪◇▪◇▪◇▪

  
En Navidad, Blue envió una carta a Yellow realmente preocupada que decía: "¿Qué hacemos si Ruby se rehúsa?" Pues ambas sabían que ninguna aceptaría a la otra.

Cuando Yellow recibió la carta sólo se limitó a contestar en un pergamino con una enorme letra "¡Convencerla!"

Pues el trato era así; Ruby sería la que finalmente decidiría si se casaba o no con Zafiro, ya que es la que podría sufrir más. Si las obligaban a casarse Zafiro podría ser le infiel de muchas maneras y muchas veces, eso sin mencionar el cómo la trataría, y eso destrozaría a Ruby porque ella no podría ser le infiel a Zafiro, pues había sido obligada a seguir fielmente los principios de una princesa y, si se casaba, los de una esposa. Por eso si Zafiro le proponía matrimonio, la palabra de Ruby sería la única que contaría el final.

En esos años Yellow hablaba con Ruby, Mientras que Blue y Lapis con Zafiro pero ellas simplemente no querían saber nada de la otra y sus perspectivas no cambiaban.

**(4 años después)**

Zafiro, ahora con 20 años, era arrastrada por Blue y Lapis al salón del castillo. Era el primer día de verano y Zafiro sabía lo que significaba: Ruby vendría pero ya estaba harta ya no quería verla.

Mientras, Ruby de ya 18 años era bajada del carruaje y cargada por los brazos por su Madre y un sirviente. Ella sólo movía los pies en referencia a que no quería ir pero como siempre era llevada a la fuerza. Cuando llegó al salón de baile, le hicieron entrar por la puerta contraria a la que entró Zafiro, quien portaba un traje bastante elegante y que le quedaba perfecto haciéndola lucir como un Caballero pero sin perder su toque femenino. En medio de su forcejeo a Ruby le quitaron la capa que traía puesta dejándola mostrar su más hermoso vestido. Ese día la obligaron a bañarse con agua perfumada, la peinaron y vistieron perfectamente ademas, usaba el collar que Zafiro le regalo.   
Una vez dentro del salón se cruzo de brazos y miro hacía la puerta esperando a que la abrieran. Zafiro hizo lo mismo pero del lado contrario.

- ** _Hay muchas y muchos mejores que Ruby._** \- Susurro Zafiro.

 ** _-Es una idiota que_** ** _sólo_** ** _piensa_** ** _en...-_** se interrumpió a si misma Ruby pues no tenía permitido decir malas palabras.

Zafiro la alcanzó a escuchar y volteo a verla. Aunque la pelirroja estaba de espaldas, le gustó lo que vio. Ruby no era muy alta, era delgada pero no tanto ya que ahora tenía un cuerpo hermoso, según Zafiro y mejor si estaba de espaldas, tenía el cabello rizado y largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros. Ella portaba un vestido rojo sangre que encajaba perfecto con su cuerpo. Y aunque no la viese, la joven traía el collar de Rubíes completando su vestuario.

Ruby al sentir la mirada de alguien volteo y se encontró con una Zafiro que la miraba embobada. Debía de admitir que Zafiro siempre le pareció atractiva pero odiaba su trato, sin embargo está vez no la miraba con asco ni desprecio y podía ver en la peli celeste un gesto que le gustaba mucho. Se sonrojo ligeramente.

Mientras tres chismosos se asomaban por una de las puertas, estos eran Yellow, Blue y Lapis.

Zafiro creía antes que Ruby era un feo y débil fénix pero ahorra era todo un renacido fénix, joven y hermoso.

Ruby y Zafiro se acercaron hasta quedar una frente a la otra, Zafiro era como 10 cm más alta que Ruby. Ruby parecía tímida y Zafiro decidida. Ambas hicieron una leve reverencia. Luego la peli celeste extendió su mano hacía Ruby y está la tomó. Se acercaron y se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa, la pelirroja casi parecía tomate por lo sonrojada que estaba pero eso sólo hacía que le pareciera más hermosa a Zafiro.

 ** _-A esto llamo yo...-_** Dijeron Ruby y Zafiro al unísono.

 ** _-¡A esto llamo yo un romance muy bien preparado!-_** Dijeron mientras entraban de golpe Blue y Yellow, está última había pateado la puerta de la emoción.

Luego varios sirvientes entraron con flores, cortinas y demás cosas para la decoración de la boda, pero ni Ruby y Zafiro prestaban atención pues estaban perdidas en la mirada de la otra.

Zafiro tomo la cintura de Ruby y la acerco más a ella. Luego, con su otra mano acerco, su cara a la suya tomándola del mentón mientras Ruby Ponía sus manos en los hombros de Zafiro. Se acercaban lentamente y con miedo pero al sentir la respiración contraria, sintieron un poco mas de confianza. Finalmente Zafiro tomo la iniciativa y jaló levemente a Ruby para besarla. Era el primer beso de ambas y, aunque fue algo torpe, fue único y especial. Todo el odio que sintieron de jóvenes desapareció y fue reemplazado por amor pero Ruby aún tenía una pequeña duda.

Los aplausos de los presentes los sacaron de su momento y se separaron lentamente. Zafiro tomo la mano de Ruby y dio un anuncio.

**_-¡Arreglen la boda!-_ **

Todos celebraron, excepto una persona que interrumpió la música que empezaba a sonar.

 ** _-¡Esperen!-_** Gritó Ruby. Todos se sorprendieron excepto la Reina Yellow que sólo se dio una palmada en la frente.

 ** _-¿_** ** _Que_** ** _? Eres todo cuánto quiero -_** Dijo Zafiro aún sin comprender **_-Eres hermosa-_** Termino diciendo mirándola de arriba hacía bajo.

Ruby se sonrojo, pero tenía que saberlo antes de atarse para siempre.

 ** _-Gracias. Pero, ¿_** ** _Qué_** ** _más_** ** _?-_** Insistió Ruby pues bien sabía que la belleza no era eterna y quería ser más que una cara bonita para Zafiro. Tuvo catorce años para conocerla, y aunque se odiaran, alguna virtud le tuvo que ver. Y sabía que la belleza no era, pues era la primera ves que la veía así y le decía que era hermosa.

 ** _-¿_** ** _Qué_** ** _más?-_** Repitió la pregunta Zafiro un tanto confundida.

 _ **-¿Es la belleza lo único**_ ** _que_** _ **cuenta para ti?-**_ Dijo Ruby.

Yellow no sabía como reaccionar, Si orgullosa por la madurez que demostraba su hija o Ir a ahorcarla por tal pregunta y no continuar con la boda. Sólo esperaba que Zafiro fuera inteligente al responder.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, todos esperaban que Zafiro contestará. Blue decidió interrumpir.

 ** _-Zafiro-_** La nombrada sólo voltea a ver a su Madre-L ** _a conociste catorce años, ¿_** ** _Qué_** ** _más_** ** _?-_** Lo último sonó como una orden que sólo sirvió para abrumar más a Zafiro, está volteo a ver nuevamente a Ruby.

 ** _-Ammm..._** ** _Pues_** ** _... ¿Qué quieren_** ** _que_** ** _diga?-_** Respondió Zafiro finalmente.

Blue tuvo que sostener a Yellow por los hombros ya que estaba dispuesta a golpear a Zafiro y Lapis sólo golpeó su Palma contra su frente. Ruby bajo la mirada decepcionada y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Ella era por el momento una cara bonita, pero el tiempo corría, ella envejecería y ya no sería nada. Era un ser sin virtudes y sin nada y por el momento sólo tenía belleza, pero ¿Cuánto duraría está?¿ 10, 15 años tal vez?.

Yellow no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Pues su única hija se sentía lastimada. Pensó que quizás no fue una buena idea hacer el trato.

Dos Horas más tarde, Ruby y Yellow se encontraban en la entrada del castillo montando sus caballos. Ruby tenía la mirada baja y triste. Yellow no está desacuerdo con lo que dijo Zafiro, pero Blue no tenía la culpa. El trato estaba anulado.

 ** _-Lo intentamos Blue, cumplimos con nuestra parte del trato pero no_** ** _funcionó_** ** _.-_** Dijo Yellow desde arriba de su caballo.

Blue sólo miraba a Zafiro con reproche. Luego le dio un codazo tan fuerte que casi tira a la peli-celeste.

 _ **-¡Despídete!-**_ le gritó Blue totalmente enojada.

Zafiro suspiro decepcionada, realmente no creía que las cosas terminarían así.

 _ **-Adiós-**_ Musito despacio Zafiro.

 ** _-¡_** _ **Adiós!, ¡¿Que?!-**_ Volvió a gritar Blue.

 ** _-¡Princesa Ruby!-_** Termino de decir Zafiro totalmente resignada.   
  



End file.
